Forest Dweller
by CatNinja0122
Summary: (AU) When you plan a camping trip, be sure to map out where exactly it is you're going. Believe any rumors you may hear. There's a slim chance, but they may just be true. They may be a warning to tell you to stay away...or else. (Making Trashbag/Darkrebelshipping and OC X Reiji official just cuz I'm paranoid. The "humor" is just all around.) (Hiatus due to writers block...sorry.)
1. Chapter 1: Into the Woods

**Woo! I'm back baby! Now, wanna know why I haven't been active lately? One word: LIFE. I've been through a lot lately. School was what held me back mostly. But in the past two weeks, I've not been through good things. T** **wo weeks ago, my best friend and I got into a huge fight and now she hates me, all because I called her childish. (She proved my point well by throwing that five-year-old tantrum.) Then last Sunday my dad and I had an accident on his motorcycle, we hit a deer that flew out of nowhere. And this past Thursday was the last day my boyfriend and I got to see each other for some time, we're not sure how long.**

 **But y'know what? Who cares. I may still be recovering from road rash, and my heart may still be a mess because I miss my beautiful lover, but I'll be fine. And writing helps with that. Now, this is my first horror story, however, the horror won't start until at least chapter three. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the first story with my Arc-V OC, Hisen!**

XxXxXxXx

The sounds of zooming cars and some extraordinarily loud birds were all that could be heard on the street. For Maiami City, this was a rather quiet part, but it wasn't quiet enough to allow footsteps to be heard.

Within the deepest parts of this area was a small apartment complex, consisting of only four apartments, each of which were full and taken completely. Parked directly outside of them were four cars, one for each person that lived there. Each of them, for whatever reason, was a different shade of red, which was tinted orange in the yellow streetlights. Beyond said light was just a bunch of mysterious and deadly looking shadows. Regardless of the color similarities, however, the man who was creeping around knew _exactly_ which car he was looking for. It was a gift, so he called it. Always knowing who his next victims were and how to lour them in. A grin played on his face as he slowly walked up to his chosen vehicle, raising the hood with a strange _ker-plunk_ sound.

"Perfect," hissed the man. "You all shall soon perish."

Seemingly out of nowhere, the gleam of a shining blade reflected into the sky with a flash for just a brief moment due to being exposed to the streetlight. The man chuckled and then cut a few wires within the car with his blade. Seconds later, he used the blade as a make-shift screwdriver, unscrewing things here and there, and then eventually managing to steal a few parts that kept the car going for longer periods of time. His grin increased in size, and he placed the unseen objects inside his pocket. Then, after stashing his blade away, he gently released the car hood, making sure it closed completely, and then simply vanished into the night, almost as though he'd never been there in the first place.

XxXxXxXx

"C'mon guys! You're slow pokes, I hope you know that!"

"Jeez! You need to slow down!"

"No, _you_ need to _catch up._ "

A few more pointless yells were thrown back and forth as Sora raced around a corner, his blue hair (which was untied at the moment) flowed behind him. Trailing behind him were Yuya and Yuzu, who simply didn't feel like trying to keep the same pace as the Fusion user.

"Sora!" Yuya yelled, trying desperately not to let his goggles fall over his eyes as he ran. "Sora, slow down! If we lose sight of you, we won't be able to go with you and the others!"

Yuzu, even though she was panting, yelled, "Yeah! Won't it be boring without your _teacher?"_

Sora stopped dead in his tracks. His emerald eyes directed to the sound of Yuya and Yuzu's footsteps, and he sighed. Once they caught up with him, he hung his head, his hair falling in his face.

"...Yeah. Good point. What fun would it be without Teacher?"

At this, Yuya blushed. He was still very uncomfortable with being called "Teacher", but since Sora seemed to be a dedicated fan who was willing to learn, he dealt with it. Shaking it off, the tomato-haired teen simply started walking away, gaining Sora's attention and causing him to take the lead again.

"So," Yuzu started, "how long is this trip going to be again?"

"Uhm...I don't remember," Sora replied, a blank expression on his face. "Oh well."

"Does that mean Hisen didn't mention it to anyone? Because it seems like absolutely no one knows these details..."

"That's Hisen for ya," Yuya stated. "Keeping us in the dark as usual."

It was true. That whackjob was usually keeping everyone else uninformed, so finding out what she had in mind was usually a scary (or at least nerve wracking) experience.

The trio continued on, quickly flying down the streets of Maiami, not daring to stop until they saw a small crowd before them. Yuya's grin formed on his face and he threw his hand up in the air, shouting loudly in attempt to get the people's attention.

A pair of shining yellow eyes darted over toward the source of the yelling. "Oh, great. Here comes Mister Entertainment."

"Yeah, so? Without Yuya this trip would be boring as chiz."

"You say that now. And, oh great! He brought that little brat with him too."

"Don't say shit like that. It's too early in the afternoon."

A huff came from Shun. He ran his hand through his freshly-combed teal, birdlike hair, closing his eyes while doing so.

Soon enough, Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora had joined up with the rest of the group of people. Shun sighed and looked away. The rest of them directed their attention to the trio that had just arrived. Amongst this group was also Yuto, who had taken his cape off but not done much else, and Reiji, who Yuya hoped brought a change of clothing so that he wouldn't get his fancier outfit filthy.

"Well," Yuto stated. "All we're missing now is our host."

Sora looked around, an interested expression now replacing his blank one from earlier and lighting up his emerald eyes with excitement. "Yeah! Where _is_ Hisen, anyway?"

The answer did not come in words. Rather, it came in the form of a rather loud yell, far in the distance of Maiami City. In fact, once given good thought, that actually sounded like a rather feminine cry...of happiness.

"Heeeeeeeeey! Guys! Over here!"

All heads turned. Dashing down the road where Sora, Yuzu, and Yuya had just come from was a young woman, about the same age as Yuzu (maybe a year older, give or take). She was dressed in a skin-tight, V-neck red dress. Her leggings were white, with zig-zagged orange stripes and knee-high orange socks of a slightly darker shade. The woman's boots were red and white, and they went up to the middle of her shins, their shade of red a little darker and brighter then that of her dress. Flowing in the wind behind her was her long, blond hair, that of which had pink streaks in it. The orange eyes she had gleamed in the light, showing off a very gorgeous sort of glow.

"Hisen-chan!" Sora yelled, jumping around a little bit. He had to refrain from purposely jumping into Shun or Yuto while doing this, seeing as the three of them had a severe tension amongst themselves.

"Ah, yay! You all came here! I had started to think you'd bail." Hisen came to a stop directly in front of Yuya, meeting eye-to-eye with the tomato-haired teen and grinning like a child. Yuzu found herself glaring slightly at this, but she brushed it off and instead decided to look at Hisen, demanding answers about this trip she had planned.

Shun eyed Hisen curiously. "So, Hisen," he started, "what exactly do you have planned? Or did you simply call us out here for no reason again?"

A small giggle came from Hisen. She spun in a circle and caught herself with one foot, ending in a cutsie pose and winking. "Of course I have a reason this time. I wanna go on a camping trip, and I think you all should come with me!"

Eye rolls and groans came from the small crowd in front of Hisen. She blinked and stared at them, keeping her pose perfectly as she did so. "Eh? What's wrong? I thought you guys liked to spend time with me..." She then exited her cutsie pose in favor of a pouty one, crossing her arms and staring at them with a hurt expression. At this, Shun and Yuto flinched, unable to withstand that stare for whatever reason.

"Fine," Shun muttered. "We'll go. But it better not be too long!"

"What?!" exclaimed Sora, who had crossed his arms and gained a shrill, whiny voice. "Why do _you_ get to make the decision for us? Maybe I don't wanna go!"

Shun glared at the young Fusion user below him. "Too bad. You're going anyway," he responded blankly.

Yuya grinned. "Now that I give it thought, it does sound kinda fun. Maybe I can make it better!" He then held up his Duel Disk and his deck. "I mean, I _am_ an entertainment duelist. That's my job."

"That's sweet Yuya, but I was kinda hoping we could leave technology outta the question."

"All tech?"

Hisen nodded. "Yeah. Even our Duel Disks."

Sora snarled. "That's just not right," he muttered. "How else are we supposed to entertain ourselves when we're downright bored?"

"I have to agree with Yuya and Sora on this one, Hisen," Yuto said blankly. "Besides, what if we somehow end up in an emergency? We should have something with us that we can call for help with."

Hisen stood there for a minute, thinking it over as she stared at the small crowd before her. Yuya and Sora had pleading looks on their faces, where Yuto, Shun, and Reiji were simply standing there like nothing would affect them. Yuzu was somewhere in the middle. But finally, Hisen sighed, putting her hands on her hips and staring at everyone with a more solemn expression.

"Alright, fine. But just Duel Disks and decks! Absolutely nothing else!"

Yuya and Sora began to cheer, which caused Yuzu to smile a little. Reiji only shrugged, as did Shun, whereas a small, nearly invisible grin crossed Yuto's face.

"Now, when do we leave?" Yuzu asked, the grin she had completely masked now that she was staring at Hisen.

"Tomorrow. We leave tomorrow at one o'clock sharp. That means get up at the proper time, Yuya!"

Yuya blushed a bit. "Understood," he said.

Hisen squeaked in happiness. "Yay! Thanks so much guys!" She then giggled, twirled around a bit, and grinned at them. "See ya tomorrow!"

And with that, the blond went running the same way she'd come, vanishing to wherever it was she went every day.

"C'mon, Yuya!" Yuzu said, grabbing the surprised tomato-haired teen by the wrist.

"Eh? Where are we going?"

"Home! You need to sleep soon in order to get up at the 'proper time'!"

Sora nodded, following after them once they started running. Reiji, who still hadn't spoken one single word, looked at them as they went. Beside him, Shun was staring at him, out of the corner of his eye.

"I hope you come prepared tomorrow, Akaba," Shun muttered. In response, Reiji looked at him, a slightly quizzical expression on his face.

"Oh?" went Reiji. "And _why_ is that, Kurosaki?"

"Because I'm going to whip your ass in a duel," Shun said. He flashed a gin before looking to Yuto, motioning for him to follow as he began walking away. He did, and soon, the XYZ users were gone, just like the others.

That left Reiji.

The CEO pushed his glasses up a little closer against his face and sighed. "Imbecile," he muttered before turning and walking away.

If he was going to keep up with Hisen, he had to come prepared to the max for it.

XxXxXxXx

"Yuya! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"I know this much!"

So, Yuzu's plan had backfired. Badly. Yuya may have gone to bed early, but he didn't wake up any earlier. And the alarm Yuzu had set just in case hadn't gone off. Something just happened to have gone wrong with the outlet it was plugged into, causing it to lose power to it and, therefor, never go off, resulting to her, Sora, and Yuya waking up at around eleven o'clock.

And that was barely enough time to pack their backpacks and change into their clothes, let alone run off into the inner city to meet back up with Hisen. Yuzu had on a pair of pink shorts with a pair of white leggings on underneath, with a sky-blue tank top on. Yuya was still wearing his red shirt and his jacket, but he had changed his pants in favor of a pair of simple blue jeans. Sora changed his shirt and pants for the colors of one another, but that was it. (Meaning he now wore a gray shirt and black shorts instead of black shirt and gray shorts.)

At the moment, the trio found themselves rushing down the same street from yesterday, heading toward the apartment building Hisen lived at rather then wherever they had been yesterday.

"C'mon! Run faster!" Sora wailed over his shoulder.

"We're trying!" Yuzu yelled back.

Sora payed no mind to them afterwards, flinging himself down the hill and rushing away towards a large building across the busy street. Printed in large, blue, glowing letters on said building were the words Maiami Central Apartments, where Hisen apparently lived.

Hisen stood there, gazing off into space. She wasn't wearing her usual attire. Instead, she had on a pair of green shorts and a white tank top that hung directly over her stomach. Rather then her boots, Hisen had on a pair of light green shoes that had white laces on them. A scarf the same color as her shoes was tied around her neck, and she had on a pair of white knee-high top it all off, her hair was tied in a pony tail, something no one was too used to. To the others, Hisen looked like a girl scout. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a small scowl on her face. Beside her stood Shun and Yuto. Shun looked about the same, only his pants were beige rather then dark blue, and Yuto had changed his shirt in favor of a long sleeved dark orange one. Reiji hadn't changed too much, either. His scarf was tied differently, so it didn't flow around like usual, and he was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt rather then a sweater, along with boots instead of his regular shoes.

"Where have you all _been?_ " Hisen demanded. "We've been here for an hour and a half!"

"Sorry!" Yuya panted. "We got up late..."

Hisen rolled her orange orbs of eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, this trip isn't gonna start itself!" She then turned around and began running toward the parking lot, stopping when she arrived at a rather impressive red SUV. The girl turned around, a small smile on her face. "Get in, dorks."

"I want the middle seat in the back!" Sora yelled, pushing past everyone and opening the door. He turned and looked at Yuya, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him with him. "You're sitting next to me, Teacher!"

Yuya sighed, then cried out when he was tossed into the seat. This nearly forced Yuzu to go after them, sitting on the other side of Sora. Shun and Yuto hopped into the two seats behind the other three, which made each seat be taken other than the passenger and the driver's seats.

Hisen blushed, realizing that Reiji was the only one without a place to sit. She shook it off, however, and climbed into the car. Reiji was already sitting next to her, so Hisen offered a gentle smile, attempting to avert her mind from the fact her face was obviously still flushing. A slight smile crossed Reiji's lips, but that was all before he decided to look out the window.

"Let's go, let's go! C'mon Hisen!" Sora yelled, crossing his arms.

"Shush, child."

Hisen turned the key and started driving off. She was attempting to keep her eyes focused on the road, rather then the mirror so she could look at her passengers. Only once did she look up, and seeing Sora mess around with Yuya and Yuzu was enough to make her keep her eyes glued to the road for the rest of the drive.

Said drive, however, was not very long.

After about twenty minutes, the car started making some strange noises. Hisen raised an eyebrow, pulling over to the side of the road and unbuckling her seatbelt,proceeding to open the door and get out.

"Eh? What's going on, Hisen?" Sora asked, peeking out his window.

Hisen didn't answer, instead popping the hood of the car and looking around. She was so engrossed in her work that she barely heard the sound of the passenger door opening and closing. When her orange eyes glanced upward, Hisen just about screamed, seeing as she wasn't expecting Reiji to be there. The gray-haired male seemed to get a kick out of scaring his slightly younger female friend, and a small smile crossed his lips as he looked at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Reiji said.

"Ehh, i-it's okay, Reiji," Hisen replied, smiling slightly. She returned her attention to her vehicle, muttering under her breath.

Sora poked his head out the window. "Eh, what's the hold up, Hisen?" he demanded, staring her down.

Hisen rolled her eyes. "Be quiet. There's just something wrong. Let's leave it at that." The blond then slammed the hood back down, frustrated with how this was turning out so far, and sighed. "Grab your stuff! We''re hiking the rest of the way!"

"What?" Yuzu looked out her window. "Why?"

"Who cares why? I think it'll make this better then just sitting around," Yuya replied. He had already stepped out of the car, his belongings slung over his shoulder in his backpack. Yuzu sighed before getting out herself, putting her bag over her shoulder as well. Behind her, Yuto and Shun came, followed by Sora. Each one of them had a rather ticked off expression. They hadn't been prepared for hiking the rest of the way, and considering that distance was still unknown, that was rather annoying.

Then again, it was better then sitting there, expecting a tow truck or a random passerby to happen to come by and help them. Hisen led the way, pulling the others along behind her into the unknown of the forest.

XxXxXxXx

 **First chapter, done! So, what'd you think? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh What the Rain Does

"Are we there yet?"

"That answer hasn't changed in the last five minutes, Sora."

"But I'm bored. Can we have a short duel, Hisen?"

Hisen shook her head, her pink-streaked blond ponytail swinging slowly back and forth as she did. Her orange eyes then jolted up to the sky. Deep, dark, ominous gray clouds were slowly forming in it, engulfing the beautiful hue of blue that had been there before. The wind was blowing a little more fiercely then it had been prior to now, and with it came the scent of water. A low growl came from deep within Hisen's throat.

It was going to pour on them. And she knew it all too well.

"Awwww, whyyyyy!?" Sora wailed, crossing his arms over his small chest. "I just want a quick duel! One little quick one! C'mon, Hisen! Please, please, PLEASE?!"

"I said no!" Hisen replied. She turned back and glared.

"Why!?"

"Because I don't want to!"

Yuya ran up to Hisen and stood in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Hisen. Maybe a duel will help you untense. I mean, you look really stressed. I just think it'll help."

Hisen blinked, staring into Yuya's red orbs of eyes. She looked toward the ground, crossing her arms and sighing.

"...Fine," she whispered.

"ALRIGHT!" Sora jumped around, throwing his hands into the air happily. He yanked his Duel Disk out of the side pouch of his backpack, tossed it onto his arm, and watched as the lazer-like color suddenly appeared before the base.

"Just a short little duel, nothing major. Got it, Sora?" Hisen asked, gently putting her Duel Disk on her arm and watching the orange light appear.

"Yeah, short duel. I understand!"

"Good."

Both of them stared at one another, dropping their bags before yelling out into the world.

"Let's duel!"

[Hisen - 4000 LP] [Sora - 4000 LP]

Yuto leaned against a tree, watching intently (and also attempting to avoid Sora's line of vision). "So, who gets first draw?" he asked. All Hisen had to do was shrug, giving Sora the impression he could take it. Not like she minded, it was just supposed to take her mind off of this situation.

 _I hope this makes me forget about my car for a little while,_ Hisen thought. She watched as Sora jumped up, drawing his first card and grinning at it. _After all, I just had it checked on! It was running fine until today. Maybe it wasn't thoroughly checked, that's always possible, I suppose...but that just doesn't seem quite right to me..._

"Alright, first off, I summon Edge Imp Scissors!" Sora declared, throwing his hand into the air. The creepy monster appeared on the field, its pink eyes peering through the many blades and glowing brightly.

[Edge Imp Scissors. LV 3. ATK/1200, DEF/ 800.]

Sora grinned. "Now, I activate the card, Toypot!" He placed the card down, and it appeared next to him on his field. The pink paint glistened in the little bit of light that poked through the clouds now and again. "With Toypot, I'm able to draw one card. If it's a Furnimal, I can special summon it!" So that's what Sora did, he grabbed onto his deck and drew one card. Sora giggled and threw his hand up, revealing his card. "I got Furnimal Bear! Now, I'm gonna special summon it!"

The card virtually flew off the Duel Disk, appearing and disappearing in just seconds with bright light. In the light's place was a small, pink bear, with white angel wings upon its back.

[Furnimal Bear. LV 3. ATK/1200, DEF/ 800.]

"I activate the magic card, Fusion!"

Sora and Hisen watched as the magic card appeared next to him. The boy's green eyes seemed to light up as he clasped his hands together in the air.

"Unusual playthings possessed by demons,destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon!"

Edge Imp Scissors and Furnimal Bear were engulfed in the swirling blue and orange light of Fusion Summoning. Sora's grin seemed to grow as he watched, something that made Shun and Yuto glare heavily.

"Horrifying beast that shreds all, appear before us now! Death-Toy Scissors Bear!"

The large pink bear that appeared in place of the previous two monsters seemed harmless for only a second. Soon enough, a huge pair of scissors burst from it, and a pair of glowing, pink eyes formed at the pit of its stomach, creating a horrifying terror toy.

"Oh my...," Yuzu whispered. She grabbed onto Yuya's arm, shaking a little bit as she stared. Yuya glanced at her, smiling slightly before turning back.

"A complete Fusion Summon in one turn..." Shun shook his head after saying that. "Typical."

[Death-Toy Scissors Bear. LV6. ATK/2200, DEF/1800.]

Sora smiled sweetly as he placed one card down, saying, "I place one card and end my turn."

For a moment, Hisen was awe-struck. Soon though, she smiled, impressed with the child's dueling skills.

"Amazing," Hisen whispered. "Simply amazing. Anyway. Let's do this. I draw, hah!" The girl drew her first card, staring at it happily. "We both must be pretty lucky today, Sora-kun."

Sora tilted his head. "What?"

"I summon Miniature Fiend-Dark Hellhound!" Hisen stood completely still as her monster appeared by her side. It was a small wolf pup, with black fur and bright orange eyes. There was a red collar with three spikes on it.

[Miniature Fiend-Dark Hellhound. LV8. ATK/ 0, DEF/2000.]

Hisen smiled and snapped her fingers. "Dark Hellhound's special ability activates! Once per turn, I can special summon one 'Hellhound' monster directly from my deck! And the monster I choose is White Demon Hellhound!"

Another small wolf pup, maybe just slightly taller then Dark Hellhound, appeared. This one had pure white fur and bright yellow eyes, with what appeared to be blood dripping from its chin.

[White Demon Hellhound. LV8. ATK/2000, DEF/1500.]

Sora laughed a little bit. "I always knew I loved your deck, Hisen-san. Those monsters are so cute! Just like mine!"

"Cute my butt," Yuzu said. "Frightening, maybe. But cute? Yeah, right!"

"To each his own," Yuto muttered.

"I'm not through yet, Sora. If you think they're cute, you'll _love_ my next monsters." Hisen grinned and spun around once. "I activate White Demon Hellhound's special ability! By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon one Fire Blaze Hellhound from my deck!"

The last tiny pup appeared right in front of Hisen, this one with orange fur. It had a flame Mohawk upon its head, and its tail was pure fire. The eyes of this one were light purple, and it had long, dark claws.

[Fire Blaze Hellhound. LV8. ATK/1500, DEF/2000.]

"I activate Fire Blaze Hellhound's special ability! Once per turn, Fire Blaze Hellhound can gain the DEF from other 'Hellhound' monsters on the field and add it to its ATK until the end of my turn!" Hisen pointed to Fire Blaze Hellhound. "Go, my monster! Flame Absorbing!"

The fire on Fire Blaze Hellhound turned blue and glowed brightly, intensely. White Demon Hellhound and Miniature Fiend-Dark Hellhound gained a blue tint equal to this, their DEF stats dropping to zero while Fire Blaze Hellhound's ATK increased.

[Miniature Fiend-Dark Hellhound. DEF/2000 → 0.]

[White Demon Hellhound. DEF/1500 → 0.]

[Fire Blaze Hellhound. ATK/1500 → 5000.]

Yuya nearly choked on the air. "F-Five thousand ATK points?! What the _hell?!_ " he exclaimed, staring with a stunned expression.

"That's Hisen for you," Reiji stated, not even bothering to look at anyone else. "She isn't one of the higher ranking teachers at LDS for nothing. Her dueling skills are impeccable."

Hisen pointed forward. "Fire Blaze Hellhound, go! Attack Sora's Death-Toy Scissors Bear!"

The tiny, power-packed wolf pup darted forward, tackling Death-Toy Scissors Bear and pinning it down for only a moment before it vanished.

[Sora – 4000 LP → 2800 LP]

"OW!" Sora yelled, flying backwards and hitting the ground rather hard. "Damn..."

"You think I'm finished, don't you, candy lover? Well, I've got news. I'm not!" Hisen smiled. "I overlay my three LV 8 monsters! XYZ SUMMON!"

The Overlay Network formed in the sky, exploding into millions of colors. Hisen's three Hellhounds flew into it, morphing into three different shades of red.

"Monster from deep within Hell itself, appear now! Rank 8! Flickering Winged XYZ Hellhound!"

Flickering Winged XYZ Hellhound appeared suddenly. It had dark gray fur, with piercing red eyes. Its wings were the same shade of gray as its fur, and they flickered red now and again.

[Flickering Winged XYZ Hellhound. RANK 8. ATK/ 0, DEF/1900.]

"Why on Earth would you summon something like that with no ATK points?!" Sora screeched, glaring at Hisen. "You could've creamed me and instead, you summon _that?_ "

"You don't know what's been summoned yet, Sora-kun." Hisen shrugged. "You'll see. For now, I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Psh. Whatever. My turn, draw! I summon-"

"I activate my trap card, Hellhound's Breath!" Hisen cut Sora off, revealing the card she'd just placed. "During my opponent's Draw Phase, I can activate this card. It grants any and all monsters on my field 1000 ATK points for all monsters in my graveyard! That means 3000 ATK points for Flickering Winged XYZ Hellhound! Have at it, babe!"

Sora backed up a bit. "W-What?!"

[Flickering Winged XYZ Hellhound. ATK/ 0 → 3000.]

"Did I mention that Flickering Winged XYZ Hellhound can do something too? By using one Overlay Unit, I can have it attack directly!"

The Overlay Unit was quite roughly eaten by Hisen's monster, whose wings flickered at a faster rate now.

"Wait...d-direct attack? B-But that means...!" Sora gained a look of fear in his eyes.

"Yup! You lose this duel, Sora-kun! Go, Flickering Winged XYZ Hellhound! Attack Sora directly! Flickering Winged Burn!"

The monster charged forward, running directly into Sora. This caused the blue-haired boy to fall onto the ground again, his Life Points dropping to zero.

[Sora – 2800 LP → 0 LP.]

[WINNER – Hisen]

"Augh...dang, Hisen. You can pack more of a punch then we think!" Sora said, sitting up. The monsters and set cards vanished, and the Duel Disks quit glowing.

"Eh, what can I say," Hisen muttered, gently placing her Duel Disk back in her bag.

Yuya smiled. "So. Did that help?" he asked.

"A little."

"Better than nothing, right?"

"...Yeah."

Hisen slung her bag back over her shoulder. "C'mon. Let's keep moving, eh?" she said. Sora nodded, putting his backpack back on and jumping to his feet. Yuya and Yuzu began to walk away once Hisen did, Sora trailing after them. Behind them came Reiji, Shun, and Yuto, the last two still glaring a bit at Sora.

 _Okay so...maybe that did help ease my nerves a bit,_ Hisen thought, stepping over a pot hole in the dirt. _Still though. I can't help but feel like we're being followed, and that what happened to my car was no accident...bah. I gotta quit thinking about that for now._

Little did any of them know, a certain creep was stalking them from the bushes. Said creep had an equally scary grin on his face.

"Oh, precious idiots. You've no idea what you're in for."

XxXxXxXx

Well, Hisen had been right about one thing. It had started to pour on the group of seven shortly after they began to leave from the duel. Thankfully, Hisen's navigation skills and Yuya's entertainment came in handy. Hisen had managed to find an abandoned cabin, which they took shelter in. And Yuya managed to keep their spirits high, cracking jokes left and right and making puns based off the other's responses.

While Yuya was making jokes with Yuzu, Shun, Yuto, and Sora, Hisen was closer to the corner, just sitting there, listening to the rain as it crashed onto the roof. Her orange eyes were directed to the floor as she stared, everything else being drowned out by her random thoughts, most of which hadn't really changed since before her duel with Sora.

 _Yeah. That was no accident. Someone dismantled part of my car. And when I find out who it was, I'm gonna-_

"What's wrong with you?"

Hisen glanced up, pushing her thoughts away so she wouldn't accidentally speak them out loud. Her orange eyes found themselves staring into Reiji's purple ones, something she had not been expecting (but certainly was not going to complain about).

"Oh, nothing," Hisen replied, shrugging slightly. "I'm just not a fan of jokes, is all."

"Ah. Well, would you mind if I sat here?"

The blush on Hisen's cheeks was obvious, but she didn't care. She blinked, then nodded. "Please. I'd love to have the company."

Reiji sat beside her, placing his hands on either of his sides and crossing his left leg over his right. Hisen glanced down, stunned by how close her hand was to Reiji's. She tried not to think about it, instead attempting to make her body stop tensing up.

"Why do you look so nervous, Hisen?" Reiji asked. He pushed his glasses up higher, gazing at Hisen curiously while he did so.

"W-What?"

"I said, why do you look so nervous?"

Hisen was extremely tempted to say, "Because I love you with all my heart, and your very presence sometimes scares me," but she knew the results of that would be horrid, especially at a time like this. So instead, she whispered, "Because I don't like where this situation is heading."

That wasn't completely untrue. She honestly didn't like where this was heading. The pink-streaked blond haired girl stared off into the distance, watching the rain pour down and observing the way the lightning flashed around and around in the distance of the sky, followed by the soft claps of thunder.

Reiji nodded. "I understand completely. Who's car breaks down like that out of nowhere? Especially after being checked just last week?"

"Huh?" Hisen asked, taken aback. "How did you know _that_ was what I was referring to?"

"You whisper faintly when you think deeply, Hisen."

"O-Oh..."

Whatever blush had slowly faded away from Hisen's cheeks suddenly flooded back, only now it was ten times worse than before, and she knew it. But who could blame her? As far as she knew, when she had been debating on what to say, she'd whispered that and Reiji had heard it. Which, to be honest, would have embarrassed the hell out of her.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, Hisen. We all do something that seems stupid, y'know." Reiji spoke in a quiet tone, and when Hisen looked up at him, he had a small smile on his face. "We've all got that one flaw."

Hisen nodded slightly. Just when she was about to answer, Yuzu let out a wild scream, causing everyone to jump in shock.

"What?!" Sora yelled, trying his best to get up from his fallen position on the floor.

"What's wrong, Yuzu?" Yuya asked this as he held onto her.

Yuzu pointed to the window, her entire body shaking violently. _"_ I saw something outside! It looked like someone had a knife!"

Yuto and Shun instantly got up, opening the door of the cabin and rushing outside. Hisen, curious to see and prepared to fight, got up to follow. As she went to go, however, Reiji grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She turned and stared at him, finding him to be shaking his head.

 _No, huh?_ Hisen thought, sitting back down. _Fine._

"There was nothing out there, Yuzu," Yuto said, walking back inside and now drenched to the bone from rain.

"Yeah. Nothing," Shun muttered. He, too, was soaked, and he didn't seem to be very amused by it.

Yuya sighed, rubbing Yuzu's shoulder. "Better safe then sorry, right?" he asked, glancing at the others.

As he was sitting back down, Yuto nodded. "I suppose so."

"B-But, that makes no sense!" Yuzu exclaimed. "I know I saw someone with a knife outside!"

Hisen stared at Yuzu. "Yuzu, calm yourself. You probably saw bushes and shrubs, maybe even a few tree branches that just _looked_ like someone with a knife when the lightning flashed."

"...Yeah. That was probably it," Yuzu said, nodding.

Sora, who had decided it was too much effort to get up from the floor, yawned and pulled his backpack off himself. He proceeded to unzip it and pull his sleeping bag out, then simply toss his backpack and put this sleeping bag over himself. "I'm going to sleep," he muttered.

"That's probably a good idea," Yuya said, yawning as he did so. He leaned over and pulled his own sleeping back out, unzipped it, and then placed it over himself and Yuzu.

Shun and Yuto just grabbed Shun's jacket out of his bag, throwing it over one another and simply passing out on the floor.

At that moment, it occurred to Hisen that she hadn't even packed her sleeping bag. She sighed, curling into a little ball on the floor and attempting to go to sleep, despite the fact she was shivering. Her orange eyes closed delicately, but right when she thought it had gone silent, she felt something cover her from her shoulders down. Instantly, Hisen's eyes were open again, and she found herself staring at Reiji, who had tossed a quilt he'd brought with him over her.

"Ehh, R-Reiji-san, you don't have to let me use this," Hisen whispered. "It's my fault I didn't bring my sleeping bag."

Reiji just smiled. "Don't worry about it. I have a spare."

The young CEO took his glasses off and placed them next to his bag, throwing another blanket from seemingly nowhere over himself. "Good night, Hisen," he said, closing his eyes and rolling over."

Hisen blinked. "G...G-Good night," she stuttered, rolling over herself.

XxXxXxXx

 **Alright. Second chapter, finished at last! This next chapter is what's going to start of the whole "horror" theme of this. However, I'm having a little trouble deciding something. I'm going to put a poll up on my profile for you guys to vote on. Here's the poll: Of Yuto and Shun, who should be killed the next chapter? Now, I know you all don't want to chose, but neither do I, and honestly, if I don't kill one of them, this story won't go where I want it to. Sorry. (Just know they're still alive in your hearts and you should be fine.)**

 **So, make your decisions, expect a possible late update, please review, and await the next chapter, my precious readers!**


End file.
